Missing Person
by outoffashion
Summary: Someone's out to ruin the Lorenzo family... follows What You Don't Know..... Written when I was 15.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Person**

"Dad, can you tell me who's coming today again?" Julia Lorenzo asked her father, Chris.

"Can't you ever pay attention?", Chris sighed, "My old boss, Harry Lipshitz and his wife, Frannie. They're going to be the twins godparents."

"But why are they coming today?"

"Two reasons. One, I would want them to meet you, since you're a part of the family, and two, Harry needed to ask me and Rita something. Ask what, I really don't have a clue?"

"Do you think it would have something to do with your work. You two don't work yet and maybe he has some ideas."

"Yeah, maybe."

In the next hour, Harry and Frannie were at the door, ringing the door bell.

"Oh, Harry, I can't wait to see the babies and Chris and Rita. This is so great." Frannie said, clapping her hands together.

"I know and hopefully they will take my offer, coming back to..." Harry never got to finish his sentence, because Rita opened the door. "Harry, Frannie, it's so nice to see you!" Rita said, hugging them both.

"It's so great to see you, Rita. You look more beautiful than ever. Motherhood has done a great job on you." Frannie said, walking through the doorway and into the hall. Chris came into the hall.

"Hi, guys. It nice to see you both." Chris said as he hugged them both.

"So, Chris, what's the surprise you had for us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's the living room." When they entered the room, Julia was reading a magazine.

"Who's the young lady?" Harry whispered.

"Let me introduce you to her." Chris whispered back. Julie jumped out of her seat when Chris cleared his throat loudly. "Julia, this Harry and Frannie Lipshitz. Harry, Frannie, this is Julia, my daughter." Chris said.

Harry looked at Chris, then at Julie, and then back to Chris. Frannie then hit Chris upside the head. "Owwwww! What was that for?" Chris said, rubbing the back of his head.

"For not using protection. Rita, you must be mad at Christopher."

"Frannie, I am really all right about it. Julie is really sweet girl." Rita said.

"Dad, do you need ice?" Julie said, who was laughing through the whole thing.

"You think this is funny." Chris said.

"It's very funny, Lorenzo. Frannie, you didn't have to smack him in the head. Julie must be a very nice girl." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Frannie said.

"As much fun as this is, but there is a baseball show on now, and I really want to see it. Dad, you don't mind do you?" Julie asked.

"I don't mind. Go ahead. I call you down when we need you." Chris said, as Julie ran up the stairs.

"So, Harry, you said you had to ask as something important." Rita said.

"Uh, yeah, sit you two." Harry said.

"This feels like the time you found about us." Chris said, as they all sat down.

"Well, this time it's about your work. I know you two haven't found any work at all. And I know you're gonna need the money, since you have three other people living in the house." Harry said.

"We don't know what to do, Harry. All we know how to be is cops." Rita said.

"That's why I'm here. See, we need help. All though our present team is doing good, the crime rate seems getting higher, and I don't really want to put rookies in the that kind of job. So what I am offering you is your jobs back, and Rita you would have your rank as a lieutenant. But the best part is that you can be partners again." Harry smiled, waiting for their reactions.

"You're kidding me, right! We can be partners again!" Chris asked, standing up for no reason.

"Would I lie to you? I went to the commissioner and he said after all that you guys have went through, why giving you the trouble of getting new jobs, then why don't they give you the thing you know most. You both would have to pass some test to be eligible to work again, but you two would be partners again. And since I have another team working on what you guys did, that would mean less cases for you, and more time for the family."

"What about a home? We can't afford a house big enough for five people." Chris said.

"We found a house by the beach that is perfect for you. And the department has decided to help you pay for the first year."

"Wow! They are offering a lot of stuff to us. They really want us back." Rita in reply to the things they were getting to get back at a job she loved.

"So, what will it be?" Harry asked, hoping their reply would be a good one.

Chris and Rita looked at each other, smiled, and answered at the same time

"Yes!"

"Yes?" Harry and Frannie, who had been quiet during for the whole discussion, asked.

"Yes!" said a voice from the stairs. "Opps." Julie covered her mouth and tried to sneak away from the stairs but her father wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"Young lady, get down here now." Chris was trying to act mad, but he wanted her be there with them as he was smiling when she came down. "How long have you been up there, listening?"

"When I heard you scream 'You're kidding!', I had to see what was going on. I'm surprised that none the babies woke up from their nap. So, are we really moving to Palm Beach?"

"It seems like that's what going to happen. Do you mind that we are moving to Palm Beach?" Rita asked.

"Mind! No way! I would love going to Palm Beach. I love to see the place where my dad worked and fell in love with Rita. So when are we moving?" Julie asked.

Everyone else told her the facts about the move. So later, after a great dinner prepared by Frannie, Rita, and Julie. When the Lipshitz's left, Julie was half asleep on the sofa.

"Do you think she's happy about moving?" Chris asked putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I think she's more than happy. She's ecstatic. Se wants to live where you lived. She's very happy. But now she's tired and I'm going to wake her and take her upstairs." Rita went to Julie and woke her up. She helped Julie up the stairs. Julie went into the bathroom to changed. She came out and went into her bedroom. "Good night, Julie." Rita said as she started to off the light.

"Rita, can I ask you a question?" Julie asked.

Rita flicked back on the lights and said "Yes?"

"Can I call you mom instead of Rita? I mean, calling you mom is more appropriate than Rita since you have a mom to me twenty more times than my real mom. She doesn't care what I do, all she cares about is how she looks. Sure, she gave birth to me, but that's all she has done for me. And..."

"Julie you can stop. Of course you can call me mom. But now you can go to sleep. Good night, Julie" Rita said, turning of the lights again.

"Good night, Mom."

Chris parked the car in the parking lot of the Palm Beach Police Department. "Thank God, we're here! I don't think I can take another hour of the Spice Girls. Rita, make sure, in another long car drive, that you're in charge of the music. I don't want Ms. Girl Power here, in charge." Chris said as he started taking out the babies' strollers from the trunk of the car.

"Come on, Dad. 'Spice up your life'." Julie said, giving him a peace sigh.

"Julia, with you in my life, it's already 'spiced' up enough."

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"I don't have the keys to our house, and I came here to pick them up."

They all walk inside the front door and went to the floor where the homicide. When they walked inside. People in the office were saying 'welcome back' and 'nice to have you two back again'. They went straight to Harry's office. They knocked on door, Harry opened it.

They all noticed that he was talking to two people. "Come in, come in. Chris, Rita, this Sgts. Tom Ryan and Cassy St. John. They're the ones working the 'silk stalkings' detail. Tom, Cassy, this Rita and Chris Lorenzo." They past shook hand with the present, while Julie just looked on. "Harry, we came her to get the keys to our house." Chris said.

Harry went to his desk, opened the top drawer, and took out the keys. "While you are here, Rita, let me show you your office." Harry said as he handed her the keys. "I done talking to you two. You can leave." They left the office, while Harry led to them to Rita's office.

"Captain, the call for you on line one." Someone yelled.

"I'll get that in my office." Harry went to his office.

"This is great." Rita said, sitting in her desk chair. "So you're the team that Harry keeps on talking about", a voice said from behind. Tom and Cassy were standing at the door.

"It's finally good to put faces to names." Tom said.

"Well, I bet you two were doing a great job while we were out of it." Chris said.

"Well, we were. But now that we are going to work together, maybe this town's crime will go down."

"Well, if you work like we work, maybe it will."

"Yeah, maybe."

After a while, the Lorenzos left the PBPD. "I pick the songs, again!" Julia said as she ran to the car.

"Somebody help me!" Chris said as he pushed a stroller down the way to the car.

"Don't worry, Chris. It will be a shorter trip this time." Rita said as she kissed him.

They didn't notice the figure taking pictures behind the tall bushes on the side of the building, where no one could see if anyone was hiding behind there. "Don't worry, Lorenzo. Your life is going to change." it whispered.

Chapter Three

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Julia said as she dropped her things in the middle of the floor.

She ran upstairs to see the rooms.

"You're lucky there wasn't any glass in there!" Chris said. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Chris, I would like some help here. I can't carry two baby seats at one time." Rita gave a baby to Chris.

"There's a great view upstairs of the beach." Julie said as she came down.

"That's good, but you can help bring stuff in, because the movers' truck just got here."

For the rest of the day, the were putting the stuff in the house and setting it up. The next day Chris found Julie playing a video game.

"I didn't know you have a Super Nintendo." Chris said, sitting on the bed.

"I forgot about it myself when I move with you guys. I found it yesterday when I was unpacking my boxes. I had been playing this game, Chrono Trigger, for long time, but I decided to start from playing in the beginning." Julie said, who didn't look at Chris the whole time, but at the screen.

"So, what's is it about?" Chris asked.

Rita came up two hours later, wondering what they were doing up there. She heard some 'awwwww!'s and 'yes!' one time or another. She went upstairs to see Chris playing a game on the TV.

"What's going on here?" Rita asked. They both turned around.

"We're playing a game, mom."

"Well, you came finish it later because dinner is ready."

"Awww! Do we have to eat now!" Chris said acting like a little child who doesn't want to be deprived from its new toy.

"Yes, you do, if you want it hot!" Rita said pulling his ear.

"You don't have do that, Rita. You're acting like my mother!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"Love is in the air!" Julie said as she bounced downstairs.

The next few days were the same around the Lorenzo household. Chris and Rita were getting used to the facts that they were cops again, while Fran watched the twins during the time they were working. Julia was having a blast going to Palm Beach High, the school her father went to. What no one noticed is that someone had been following them the whole time they had came back to Palm Beach. It needed revenge, and it was going be against Chris and Rita, especially Chris. It wanted them to suffer as much as it has for two years. It wanted them to regret ever messing with it.

The next day Chris and Rita were planing to go out to dinner with Tom and Cassy. Julie decided to stay home to finish her weekend homework. The twins were already at Harry and Fran's house, since Chris and Rita didn't want to leave two infants in the hands of a teenager.

"Now, if there is any thing you know my beeper number. If there is an emergency, you put 911 instead of the phone number. You got that, Julia." Chris said.

"Yes, dad." Julie said, after hearing it for the fifth time.

"Chris! We are going to be late!" Rita said, pulling her husband's arm.

"Bye you guys. Have fun." Julie said. She closed the door.

"Finally!" She yelled.

When Chris and Rita left, someone came out of the bushes. "It is time." It said. It went to the door and started picking the lock.

"So you two were married for a while, and now you work together? Doesn't it feel odd working together? It would be for me." Chris said.

"It did in the beginning, but we got used to it." Tom said. Just then Chris's beeper went off . "Excuse me" He said looking at the number. His eyes opened wider than before.

"I need a phone, quick." Chris said

"Here. Use mine." Cassy said, handing him the phone.

Chris dialed the number as quick as possible. He listened for a while, then hanged up the phone. "No one's answering. Rita, I think we should leave."

"Maybe she's just in the bathroom, Chris." Rita said.

"I don't care if she is in the bathroom. I just want to see if she is all right." Chris got up, as did Rita , Tom, and Cassy. "You guys don't have leave because of us."

"What if you need our help? We are with you." Cassy said. Tom left some money on the

table, and they all left.

When they arrived, the door was open. Tom and Cassy got their guns out, since Chris and Rita haven't been requaflied yet. When they went into the house, it looked as if someone had ransacked the house.

"Julia! Where are you?" Chris yelled.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Rita said.

"I'll go with you." Cassy said. Chris and Tom searched downstairs.

Chris noticed the phone wasn't hanged up. It was just there dangling.

Then, they heard Rita scream "Oh, no!" The men ran up the stairs. Rita was crying, while Cassy was reading a note.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Read this."

Chris read the letter. It said:

Lorenzo,

you took something precious from me,

so I took something precious from you.

Have a horrible life.

"Oh, no" Chris said as he started crying. Rita slowly went to Chris , as Chris put his arms around her.

"Chris, she's been kidnapped."

Ha! I am keeping you on your toes, right? I love doing that. Who's the kidnapper? Is it someone they know? Will Julia be found, alive? Stay tuned for part two of "Missing Person". Hopefully it will come out sooner or later (sooner than later, l hope!) Disclaimer- You know the drill. The characters, Chris, Rita, Harry, Fran, Tom, and Cassy belong Stephen J. Cannell, Stu Segall Productions & USA Network. Julia Lorenzo and the twins belong to me. Did you like it or hate it? Do you like where my story is going? Would like to hear more about the twins than Julia?


	2. Chapter 2

Police officers from the Palm Beach Police Department search the Lorenzo household for clues that would pinpoint who and why someone would kidnap Julia Lorenzo. They looked for any type evidence, ranging from fingerprints to strands of hair, in every room of the house. Cassy and Tom were also helping looking for clues. Captain Lipshitz was there also, but he was there more to console Rita and Chris. They both were quiet, deep in thought, thinking of who would do such a thing to them. They were cops for more than five years, they have put away many criminals, and hurt their families. Many people had a grudge against them.

Cap. Lipshitz just stood there, thinking of what he would say to Chris and Rita. He finally spoke up. "Chris, Rita. I know this...this is rough time for you, but I need to ask you some questions. Can you think of anyone who would do this?"

"Cap, we're cops. There's a lot of people who would do this." Chris said, rudely.

"Chris, calm down. He's only trying to help." Rita said, putting her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Cap." Chris retorted.

"That's okay, Chris. You both are under a lot of pressure." Harry said.

Later, they all went upstairs to see if anything was missing. They checked every drawer and the closet. Finally, Rita checked her jewelry bow. She carefully pulled out each piece, looking to see if anything was gone. After searching and putting everything back, Rita closed the box, and looked at Chris.

"What? Was anything missing?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Chris, you know that pin you gave about two years ago?" Rita asked.

"You mean that guardian angel pin. That perp stole it! What would he want with a pin?" Chris said with anger.

"Chris, wait a minute. I don't think it was stolen."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris, did you ever tell Julie about the pin?"

"Yeah, I think did. Why?"

"Thinking how Julie is, I think she took it."

"Why would she have it?"

"Because she is your daughter , Chris. And we're going to find her."

Julia slowly opens her eyes to find herself in what looked to be a rusty old warehouse. She smelled smoke, as if someone was smoking a cigarette. She tried to move her hands but the were bonded be behind the chair. She coughed, the smoke getting to her. The man from across the room looked back and started to come towards her. She finally gets her first look at her kidnapper. He had the face of a crazed man, and he looked like if he hasn't shaved in a long time.

"So you finally wake up. You teens are too lazy." He said, leaning over and blowing some smoke in her face. Julie held her breath for long as possible.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Who am I? I'm an old friend of your parents, and I want to make their lives miserable as possible."

"If you're such a friend, why are you doing this to them?"

"Because your moron father took my girlfriend."

"That isn't possible. My dad is married. And he isn't to a moron."

"I know that he's married. You are just like your father. See here princess, your step-mom was my girlfriend. But she couldn't give her heart to me because of your father."

"Don't call her that."

"What? Step-mom? See I know all about you and you family. I know you were a mistake."

"No, you are a mistake. I don't know what my mother ever saw in you. You are a pompous jerk, who only cares about hurting other people and messing up their lives." Julie said, spitting in his face.

He wiped the spit of his face, and grabbed her neck with one hand.

"I would never hurt, Rita."

"But you are doing it now, mister. She loves me if I was her own. You're hurting my mom as much as you're hurting my father."

"But I know I'm hurting you father much, much more. And their isn't a damn thing you can do about." He said, he walked away, laughing. Julie felt tears running down her face. She looked down, and on the bottom of her shirt she noticed the guardian angel pin she had put on before she was knocked by this guy. She closed her eyes and prayed that her guardian angel would preside over her as it is presiding over her dad.

Rita got off the phone, walked over to Chris, tears stemming down her eyes. "Chris, I just off the phone with Cap, and he said they found Julie. She's...she's dead." She said Chris fell to the floor and yelled "Nooooooooo!"

Chris woke up, breathing heavily, noticing is was a nightmare. He got up, making sure he didn't wake up Rita. He walked down the hall and into Julie's room. The PBPD already finished searching the house for clues and now they can go in and out without any problems. He turn don the light and looked around. The room was neat and tidy, the bed was made. 'If Julie was here, this place would look like a tornado hit the place' Chris thought. He walked to the desk and sat in the chair. He picked up one the picture frames and looked at it thoroughly. It was a picture of Chris, Rita, Julie and the twins. Chris dropped the glass frame on the floor and put his face in hands. He slowly started to cry, when Rita came into, tying the straps to her robe. She ran to Chris, and kneeled down in front off him.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"I've been a bad father. Only three months and a bad father already." Chris said as he looked up to Rita.

"Chris, you're the best father I know. What makes you think you're a bad father?"

"I wasn't responsible enough. I mean, what if we don't find Julie? What if she's dea--"

"Chris, stop acting this way, and act like the man I married. We ARE going to find Julia. It's just going to take time."

"And time is running out. It's getting to the point where there is no time left."

"Chris, things will turn out okay. Come on, let's go to sleep. We need our rest so we could find this guy." Rita grabbed his hand and walked with him to the bedroom. Chris couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Rita arrived at the PBPD. She let Chris stay home because he didn't get much sleep. He found Harry, Tom and Cassy all in Harry's office. Harry looked up as Rita walked in. "Good Morning, Rita. How are you holding up this morning?" Harry asked.

"I'm okay. Not than any of this is okay, but I'm okay. It's Chris who I am worried about. He hardly slept last night. I decided to let him stay. It's all right with you, Cap?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Rita. Chris hasn't been himself lately."

"So what do you have on the evidence you found in the house?"

"Not Much." Cassy said. "We found some short strands of light brown hair and some blood on the floor, which is still being analyzed."

"Light brown? That isn't Julie's because her hair color is a dark brown." Rita said

"That means the suspect's hair is a light brown." Tom said.

"Rita, can you think of anyone who would do this?" Harry asked, walking around his desk.

"I don't know, Cap. People Chris and I put away, people with a vengeance. There's a lot of people who have some thing against us."

"Well, let's start narrowing down the list." Everybody got up. "Oh, Rita. Did you leave the

twins with Fran?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much. This really is helping us."

"No problem. Frannie loves taking care of them."

A few hours later, Rita closed another file. She picked up the phone and dialed a phone number. She listened for a voice, but no one answer the phone. She hung up the phone in slight anger. Harry walked over, noticing what had happen. "What's wrong, Rita?"

"Chris doesn't seem to be answering the phone. I've called three times, but he doesn't answer. I'm starting to get worried, Cap."

"Rita, you should be worried. Like I've said, Chris hasn't been himself for the past few days. Rita, I think you should go see what Chris is doing."

"I think I should, Cap." Rita got up, grabbed her keys, and left the PBPD.

When Rita arrived at the house, all she heard was loud punching. Rita shook her head as she closed the door. Chris always released his pressure on the punching bag. She walked toward the backyard of the house, she noticed Chris beating the bag up like it were a real person. "Chris." Rita called. He didn't turn back. "Chris!" Rita called a little louder. Chris

kept on punching. "Christopher!" Rita yelled.

"What?"

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing."

"For what?"

"For when I find the guy who did this to us. He's going to wish he never messed with Chris Lorenzo."

"Chris, this is not you. See, the man I married would try to find the guy, instead of beating a bag up."

"Well, I'm sorry, Rita. But when my daughter is kidnapped by some lunatic, I'm going to get some revenge."

"Violence isn't the answer, Chris. Julie wouldn't want you like that. Neither do I. Chris you're got to be strong, or we won't be able to go through this. Look, I'm going look up some people that are probable suspects. You should think about what I said."

Rita left the house. Chris just stood there, absorbing what she said. After a few seconds, he ran upstairs.

When Rita arrived back at the PBPD, she found Chris looking at some files.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Rita said when she got to his desk.

Chris looked up, and stood up. "I thought about what you said, and decided to do something. Rita, I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk."

"Chris, you are not a jerk. You are just a very angry father. It's typical." Rita said, as she leaned toward and kissed him. "So what do have?"

"Well, I was looking at files of old cases. Looking through those files made me think. What if it wasn't someone we put away. "What do you mean?" Rita asked with some confusion. "What I mean is, what if it was an ex lover or ex friend who took Julie. Maybe the perp is trying to trick us."

Just then Cassy came handing them a file. "What's this?" Rita asked.

"The blood from your house. Julie's A positive, right?" Cassy asked. "Yea, like Chris and I. What blood type was found?"

"AB negative. Do you know anyone of that type?"

"Maybe." Rita said simply. She went to the computer and typed something.

"Rita, what are you doing?" Chris said, as he looked over her shoulder.

"Chris, you know that thing you said about the kidnapper being an ex-lover." Chris nodded his head. Soon on the screen was the file of Eric Russell. "Eric?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yea, I remembered he was an AB negative. Wow, look at this. He's been arrested for several things."

"And his last know address is in Fort Lauderdale. I think that's close enough to look for him, don't you think, Sam?"

"Yep. Let's go talk to, Cap."

Julie looked around the room. She was hungry and thirsty, and was tired. She wanted to change out of her clothes and be at home. She wanted to be with her family. The man that had kept her away from them was drinking. Again. He usually passed out at night. Julie moved the chair she was in back towards the wall. One night she got close enough to a sharp object. She tried to cut the bond, but cut herself. She tried again, and this time she got her hands free. She got up from the chair, and grabbed a pipe that was laying on the floor. She found him drinking and writing something. She lifted the pipe and knocked him on the head. She dropped the pipe and ran out of the warehouse as fast as she could. She saw a truck pass by. It's back was open and Julie got on it. She breathed a sigh a relief.

'Maybe this nightmare is over' she thought.

Julie woke up and it was still dark. Not knowing where the truck was going, she got off. As she jumped off, she felt a shot of pain when she landed. Her ankle was throbbing, and she couldn't walk. It was cold and she was hungry. She passed out on the cold road, hoping someone would find her.

A man driving down the road, found a figure on the road. At first he thought it was a dead animal, but then as he got closer, he noticed it was a girl laying there. He stopped and got out of his car. He check to she if she was still breathing. She was, but she cold. He carried her into the car and drove her to the nearest hospital.

Well That's Part Two. Hoped you liked it. Part Three should be good, don't ya think. Who found Julie? Maybe another person from the past. And I hope you know who took Julie, right? If you don't, read it again, you might get a clue.

Disclaimer- You know the drill. Chris, Rita, Tom, Cassy, Harry, Fran, and Eric belong to Usa Network and the rest of those folks. The twins(who, I promise, will be talked about more) and Julia are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita woke up from her sleep. She looked at the alarm clock on the right, and groaned. It was 2:07am. She looked to her left and noticed that Chris wasn't there. She groaned again, hoping he wasn't on any of his bouts again. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and walked downstairs. She saw Chris looking through a box of stuff in the living room.

"Chris? Are you okay?" She said softly, walking towards him.

Chris looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey, Sam" he said simply. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do something constructive, instead of mope around. So, I started unpacking those boxes in the garage."

"What do you have there?"

"Oh, it's just a box of keepsakes that I save."

"You, Christopher Lorenzo, save keepsakes. I don't just believe that."

"Believe, Rita, believe. Here, even look at this." Chris handed her a little slip of paper.

Rita read and looked at Chris. " 'Destiny is right under your nose.' You kept this?"

"Yeah. I kept with me. I wanted to see if was true later on my life." Rita picked up a video "What's this?"

"Oh, nothing. Undercover stints, our wedding, stuff like that.

Rita looked at him surprised "Hold up. Did you just say you had our wedding on tape?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"How did you get our wedding on tape?"

"A friend of mine tape for me. I called him while you were getting dressed."

"And who was this friend?"

"Oh, it was Cotton."

"Cotton, as in the Cotton who was the man who would do anything to get money and we would all ways have to get him out of a jam, filmed our wedding?"

"Yeah, I ran into him a few days before the wedding, and since he was here, I asked him to tape it for us."

"But how did get the sound? I mean, I couldn't see him, so he was far away."

Chris smiled. "There was a mic in the flowers."

"The was a mic in the flowers. But did he get a mic in the flowers?"

"He was running a security 'business' at the time."

Rita just looked up at him and smiled. "Is there anything else you have sneaked by me?" she asked. Chris couldn't answer her question because the phone rang. "Who would be calling here at 2:12 in the morning. "Hello" (pause) "Yes, this is Rita Lorenzo"(pause) "Can you repeat that again?(pause) "Thank you, so much!" Rita hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"That was Palm Beach Memorial Hospital. They brought Julie there."

"Julie...Julie's there. Is she...?"

"She's alive, Chris." Rita said as she got up.

"She's alive?"

"Yes! Come on, Chris. Let's go!" The both went upstairs. Chris called Harry and Fran, Cassie, and Tom while Rita put the twins in their car seats. She put them in carefully, making sure not to wake them up. Chris came in, already dressed. Five minutes later, they were already to leave. They left the house, and Chris locked the door.

Rita and Chris arrived at the hospital, each of them carrying one baby. They saw Fran, Harry, Cassie, and Tom were down the hall. They walked towards them. When they got up to them, Fran started hugging them. "Fran, not so hard. I don't want to drop the baby." Chris said. "I'm sorry, you guys. I'm so happy for you. Why don't Harry and I take the twins, and you two can go see Julia." Chris and Rita handed the twins to Harry and Fran.

"Who found Julie?" Rita asked.

"I did." said a familiar voice. Chris and Rita both turned around to see their old Captain, Benjamin Hutchinson walking towards them. "Hutch?" Chris and Rita both said at the same time.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open, Lorenzo. It's not very becoming of you."

Hutch said.

"Hutch, you found her? But how...I mean..." Chris couldn't seem to make a complete sentence.

"Chris Lorenzo is speechless. Very rare." Hutch said, laughing lightly. He still was that cool cop from Detroit that Chris and Rita had as a captain for a year or so. He still had that sense of humor that made him Hutch. Rita came over and hugged him. "I think what Chris was trying to say was how did you find Julie? Don't you still work in Fort Lauderdale?

"I still do. See, I was coming from Palm Beach seeing a friend when I saw a figure on the road. At first I thought it was a dog or something but as I got closer, it was that girl. Who is she, Anyways?" Hutch asked.

Chris and Rita looked at each other and then back at Hutch. "Uh, she's my daughter." Chris said.

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah, from a past relationship."

"So, you're taking care of her by yourself." Hutch said. Chris and Rita looked at each other again, both of them smiling. "No, my wife helps me a lot."

"Chris Lorenzo, a married man. I don't believe it. Did you bribe her or something?"

"No, I just told her I love her. Right, Rita?" Chris said, pulling Rita closer.

"Right, Chris." Hutch just stood there, lost. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you telling me that you two got married?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, almost a year now. You didn't know, Hutch." Chris said.

"No, I didn't know. Why didn't guys call and invited me? I would of come."

"Well, actually we were still partners at the time, so it had to be a very quiet and private ceremony."

"But it wasn't so private after it was on the cover of the local newspaper. Then we were separated as partners, and then Chris got shot and I didn't see him for about seven months."

"What do you mean 'you didn't see him for seven months'?"

"You didn't hear about that either?"

"No, I broke my leg and was away from the country. I didn't see or even talk to anyone for awhile. You know, think about things, life, stuff like that. What happened? "

"Chris died."

"Excuse me?"

"Chris died."

"Chris is standing right in front of me. How can he be dead? He isn't some clone or some guy raised from the dead, is he?"

"No. I may be crazy about Chris, but not that crazy." Rita said, smiling at Chris.

"Can we stop the puppy love here and get back to the story?" Just then a doctor came over to Chris and Rita.

"Hi, I'm Dr.Fernadez. Are you Julia Lorenzo's parents?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is she all right?" Rita asked.

"Oh, yes, she's fine, but she really anxious to see you. She's been asking to see you ever since she's gotten here."

"Was she injured in anyway?"

"She has a slight infection on her left hand and a slight sprained ankle, it might be even be broken, but we'll know for sure tomorrow. She also had slight malnutrition and dehydration, but she'll can leave the hospital in a few days." he said closing the file he was reading off of.

"Can we go see her?" Chris asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can. She might be a little tired but she's been wanting to see you for a long time."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Rita said as she shook his hand.

"What room is she in?" Chris asked.

"She's in the first room to the left. I'll come by tomorrow to check on Julia." Dr. Fernadez said good-bye and walked away.

"If you don't mind, we're going to see Julie now." Chris said.

"Wait, you forgot to finish the story." Hutch said, getting up from his seat.

"Sit down, Hutch. I'll tell you the rest of the story. Chris, Rita, go see Julie." Harry said, as he waved his hands motioning them away.

Chris took Rita's hand and quickly walk to Julie room. When they arrived at the room, Chris softly opened the door. He peeked inside, and saw Julie sleeping. He opened the door the rest of the way, and walked in with Rita at his side. They walked to side of the bed and they both knelt down. "Julie" Chris called in a soft whisper.

"Julie, sweetie, wake up." Julie's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, you guys." She said simply. She sat up and hugged Chris and Rita. Chris kissed her on the top of her forehead. "I missed you guys so much." Julie said as she wiped her tears from her face.

"We missed you, too. You father was kinda going nuts looking for you. He was so mad that he almost broke his punching bag." Rita said, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Are you feeling okay, Jules?" Chris asked.

"I'm a little tired, and my ankle and my hand hurts a little bit, but after all that, I feel fine."

"Julia, do you know who did this to you?"

"I know he hated you, Dad. A lot. He wanted serious revenge."

"What did he do?

"He drank a lot. I think he drank in five days the equivalent to a small pond."

"Sounds like Eric, only worse. Did he try to hurt you?"

"No, but he wanted to hurt you. Man, was he mad."

Chris pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Julie.

"Is that him?"

Chris asked. Julie opened the paper and nodded. "Yeah that's him. He's as scary on paper as he is in real life." Julie crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it. Julie pulled something out of the drawer next to the bed, leaned over and gave it to Rita. "I think this belongs to you, Mom." Rita took it and looked at it. It was the guardian angel pin. She looked at it and then handed it back to Julie.

"I think you should have it. I think it's a good luck charm." They talked for a while longer, then left to let Julie sleep.

They walked out. Hutch came over to them. "Well, I have to go. It was nice you two." Rita hugged him. "Thanks again, Hutch."

Chris hugged Hutch, too. "Don't be such a stranger. We would like to see you again."

"Don't worry, I'll come by to make you're treating Rita right."

"Don't worry I will" Chris said, putting his arm around Rita. Hutch waved and left. Harry walked over.

"How is she?" Harry asked. "She's fine. A little tired, but fine."

"Does she know who did this?"

"Yeah, and so do we. It was Eric Russell." Chris said.

"Eric Russell? As in your ex-boyfriend, Eric Russell?"

"The same one. It's seems he wanted some serious revenge against Chris."

"Well, Julie was found on I-95 and there is an abandoned warehouse thirty minutes from your home. I was thinking we can go there tomorrow afternoon." Harry said.

"That's a good idea." Chris said. They walked away, but their conservation didn't go unnoticed. Julie was listening from the inside of her room. She smiled. Maybe she can join in on the search. She yawned and hopped back to her bed.

The next evening Chris, Rita, and Harry were Julie's room, making plans for the afternoon. Julie was sleeping, or they thought she was sleeping. She was really listening to them, since she heard them come into the room. "Okay, so you two will first go to the warehouse to check out the place, and if he's not there, will have some uniforms to watch the place."

"Okay, what time do this at?" Harry asked.

"We can leave here in two hours, get ready in one and get to the warehouse in half an hour." Rita said.

"What about Julie? Are we going to leave her here, not telling her anything about this?"

"Chris, don't worry. This is a hospital, she'll be safe here. And we'll tell here about this after it's over." Rita said. "Come on, let's go and let her sleep." Rita said, taking his hand.

"I'm not asleep. Can I go with you?" Julie said, getting out of her bed.

"What are you doing awake?" Chris asked.

"I've been awake since you came in the room. Can I please go with you? I want to see you get this guy."

"You know you can't go. It's too dangerous." Rita said.

"I don't care if it's dangerous. I thrive on danger. It's my middle name."

"I don't care if it's your first name. You're not going." Chris said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine, I won't go. But you know I don't like it." Julie sat back down her bed.

"That's another reason you're not coming."

"You know it's really boring here. There's no one my age on this floor. And only thing on TV are cheesy soap operas."

"Well, I'm sorry, but in two days you can leave this hospital." Chris said

"What I'm going to do for two days?"

"Watch television." Chris said, handing her the remote.

"You're encouraging." Julie mumbled, grabbing the remote. "This is not fair. You guys get to do all the fun stuff."

"Because we are the adults." Rita said. Two hours later Julie was starting to fall asleep. Chris and Rita saw this as the perfect time to leave. "We're leaving, sweetie." Rita said softly. Julie stirred a little to her side. Chris and Rita left and close the door behind them quietly.

Julie opened one eye slowly and then the other. She rose up from her bed and got out of it. "They really think that I would stay. Ha! I thought they knew me." She said as she hopped towards the bathroom. She came back out, dressed. She grabbed her crutches, since her foot was still hurting. She opened the door making sure no one was there. The hall was quiet, and it seemed that the whole hall was asleep. She walked down the hallway, trying to look as normal as possible. She got in the elevator, and went into the lobby. She sneaked through the lobby and got outside. She saw her parents get into their car. Just then, as if it were luck, a taxi passed by. She waved her hands, and it came

up to her.

"Look, I don't have any money, but parents are cops and they might be in trouble. Can you please take me?" Julie said, as she got in the car. The driver looked back, and smiled.

"Sure, kid. You can pay me later. Where to?" He asked. "You see that blue car over there that's just leaving. Follow that one, but don't make it look obvious." She said. He started to follow the car.

Chris and Rita arrived at the warehouse, hoping to find Eric there. They went up to the door and slowly opened it. They got out their guns and looked inside. It was quiet and dark. "Look, I'll go look around to the right, while you can look at the left." Rita said.

"Be careful." Chris said. Rita walked away. Chris started walking slowly, making sure of anything was going to pop out. He found a table that had cigarette butts, and empty bottles on it. He then found a wallet on the floor, next to the table. He picked it up and found Eric's driver's license in it. Chris suddenly heard a loud noise and quickly got up.

He started walking again. He looked around. "Rita? Where are you?" he said. He knew someone was there, but he didn't know whom.

"Drop you gun." Someone said. He turned around. He saw Eric holding a gun. "I said, drop your gun." he said a little louder. Chris put his gun on the floor. "Now kick it to me."

Chris kicked it. "So, we meet again Russell." Chris said.

"Yeah, we do. But this time only one of us is going to survive."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know damn straight why I'm doing this. You took the woman I loved away from me."

"Rita never really loved you. You weren't the man for her. All you did was drink. That's all."

"Rita never loved me because she was in love with you, Lorenzo. Every time I was with her, I would never get her whole heart. Half of it was always with you. And that's why I'm going to kill you. Kidnapping your daughter was enough, I guess. Now she won't have a father anymore." Eric raised his gun.

"Where's Rita?"

"Don't worry about her. She's safe. I would never hurt her. Well, It was nice knowing you.

Good-bye!" Eric said. He pointed it at Chris. Chris closed his eyes and heard a 'bang', but it wasn't one of a gun going off. He slowly opened his eyes to find out he was still alive and Eric was on the floor. He looked up and saw his daughter looking at him.

"Julia!"

"Dad, are you okay?" She said, walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come?"

"I know but I had that feeling that something was going to happen."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Chris said, hugging her. "We'll talk about this later."

"Where's Mom?" Julie asked. Chris's eyes opened wider.

"I don't know." Chris started running around "Rita! Where are you!" Chris screamed. He went to the right side of the warehouse, and Julie was following him. They heard some pounding in the corner. "Rita, are you in there?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I am." said a muffled voice. Chris opened the door and helped Rita get out of the closet. Chris hugged Rita and kissed her. Julie just turned her head. "Are you okay? Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? Where's Eric?" Rita asked.

"I'm fine. And Eric's out cold, because of Little Miss doesn't-listen-to-her-parents here knocked him on the head with her crutch. Come on, let's go." Chris said getting her hand in his. They all walked out, and saw cars driving in the grass. Captain Lipschitz came out of his car. "What happened? Where's Russell?" he asked, walking up to them.

"He's inside, out cold. Julie did it with her crutch. He's ready for arrest." Rita said.

"Can we go home now, Dad?" Julie asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, we can. Right, Cap?"

"Sure, we'll finish this tomorrow." Chris, Rita, and Julie started walking to their car. Julie looked around, and she noticed the taxi had left.

"Oh, that reminds me." Chris said.

"What?" Julie said, turning to him.

"You're grounded."

Julie stopped walking. "I'm what!"

"You're grounded. For two weeks."

"Why? I saved your life, shouldn't I get something for that, instead of being grounded."

"But you still didn't listen to me. I get in trouble a lot of times even when I saved someone's life."

"Come on, Chris. Give her a break." Rita pleaded.

Chris looked at Rita and then at Julie. "Okay, okay. You're only grounded for one week."

"That's still not fair."

"Stop moping. Come on, I buy you some ice cream."

"What am I, five years old now." Julie said.

"I know you love ice cream. Especially cookies & cream." Chris said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe."

"And don't forget the cone and the sprinkles." Rita said, also putting her arm around Julie's other shoulder.

"Okay, you convinced me. And I'm ready for some real food. That hospital food stinks." Julie said as they walked to the car.

THE END (well, for now at least!)

Finally , I finish this story. Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have any time to finish. Well, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it, and hope you will enjoy the next story, already titled "Family Reunion", which will bring some family members back from the past. Also expect some forgettable (most of you wish they never exsisted) characters.

Disclaimer: All these charcters except, Julia and the twins, belong to USA Networks.


End file.
